


Photographs

by InfiniteCalm



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Ew, Fear, Gen, Humour, Photographs, cliffs, no fluff either, non-plot, unusually for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteCalm/pseuds/InfiniteCalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackheart and Goldenloin: Nemesis. The drama and excitement of a run-of-the-mill encounters would go unrecordered, if it weren't for the diligence of a hardworking Institute employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> So, I quite liked the ending. It felt complete and very fitting. I'm very glad (SPOILERS) everyone's still alive, anyway. And whatever.  
> So this is a short little thing that came to me while trying to decipher King Lear at half six today. It's set about halfway between Ballister's going over to the dark side and Nimona's arrival.

After all the natural places for dramatic and awe-inspiring showdowns had been used, Blackheart had obviously had tried to think outside the box, the photographer thought miserably.  The city center was of course only for special occasions. The palace should only be used when it had symbolic value. Obviously, any top-secret labs were great for keeping up the numbers (and his name in the papers) and also presented a fun challenge. Well. A fun challenge for everyone except the photographer, who was running out of interesting angles. There were only so many ways one could take pictures of someone stealing test-tubes.

And so the photographer hired for capturing the wonderful Sir Goldenloin’s dashing exploits was kept busy. He had never signed up for this, as he often told his friends. Sure, seeing the kingdom (all expenses paid, yes, but that wasn’t the point) was great and everything, but all that climbing and running and perching to get a good shot was not what he had been promised; and anyway what about his dodgy knee?

No-one minded the complaining. His shots were excellent.

-X-

          _X_

The cliffs were high and slate-grey. Below, a sea that matched swirled threateningly. Sharp rocks stuck outwards like knives of some sort. A wind that must have been approaching hurricane force whistled in his ears. He set up his tripod, pulled down the earflaps on his hat and waited for the Evil Villain Blackheart and the People’s Hero to show up. That rope bridge below looked awfully old, but it did set a good scene, and the colouring here was just wonderful. While he watched, he adjusted the white balance carefully.

And then along came the pair of them, duelling for all they were worth, and this bit got his heart racing every time- the quickness and fluidity of them both. They were quite far down, or perhaps he was just high up- in any case, he was getting his money’s worth out of his lenses. As he watched and recorded, Goldenloin seemed to have the advantage- driving his opponent onto the rope bridge, following in quick pursuit. Finally, some real drama. It had been getting a bit dry, recently. He wondered what on Earth they could be talking about as they battled so ferociously- because they were talking, he could see their mouths move through the zoom. He resigned himself to not knowing, as his flask of tea cooled on the ledge beside him.

-xx-

‘Maybe a little bit too death defying,’ Sir Goldenloin yelled at his nemesis, who nodded in agreement as the bridge swung sickeningly underfoot. How far was that drop? How strong was this wind? Lord Blackheart realized his mistake, too late. As per usual.

‘Let’s take the swordfighting really slowly, OK?’ He advised, feeling his heart skip a beat as he stepped back onto nothing, regaining balance just in time. ‘Tell me if I’m stepping back onto rotting wood, would you?’

‘Good plan. Not that I think your plans are good, of course- they’re evil- but… um… clever plan. Grand- you’re OK-’ a dull clang sounded as they continued to go through the motions of duelling.

‘Watch out! Half a step is gone- keep going. Keep going… Nearly there. Nearly-’ clang- ‘there. Great! Safe! Phew!’

They took a breather, Ballister looking pale, Goldenloin’s face flushed. The photographer, perched happily on his ledge now after seeing that intense showdown- the concentration on their faces! The chilling moment when they started to go so slowly! What terrible things had been said, to slow down their pace so much?

Goldenloin grunted in satisfaction.

‘Some good ones there, I’d say. Well done, Blackheart. These dramatic backdrops get better every time. But please, next time, more research on the whole, “danger bridge unsafe, certain death,” thing?’

‘All death is certain,’ Ballister said, by way of a thank you.

They waited until their hearts had stopped hammering and the nausea had ceased. It was a shame it was so cold and windy up here- it was such a lovely view. Goldenloin noticed how the gale made Ballister’s cape billow out behind him, and the paleness of face, and his widow’s peak… every inch the supervillain. Their eyes met, and stopped meeting almost immediately.

‘Now’s a good time for your usual speech. Your evility is shining through something splendid.’

‘I feel terrible. And evility? Really?’

‘You are very pale.’ Said Goldenloin, ignoring the jab at his English. ‘Listen. I couldn’t bear to disappoint the photographer. Please, just look evil and give your speech. I’ll let you overpower me and then I’ll flip it around, but let you go. To show my infinite mercy. It’ll make for some good headlines, don’t you think?’

‘Very kind,’ Blackheart said, and he might have meant it, despite himself. But he grimaced, and they looked at each other bleakly, knowing what he had to say next.

‘But Lord Blackheart surrenders to no man, least of all you!’

And then, with beautiful timing, he threw up.


End file.
